supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Smash Champion Tourney
The Neo Smash Champion Tourney is a tournament hosted by Master Hand in Season 22, and it also refers to the story arc of the same name. The tournament uses a team system, with each team required to have 3 members each, with the exceptions of Team Shadow 2 and Team Infinity, each of which has 5 members, and Team Lucario, which has 4 members. After Wiseman hijacked the tournament, the teams needing 3 members rule has been abolished. The winner of the tournament was supposed to get the chance to fight against all of the Heroes of Legend, but Team Z was declared the champions as only Team Wolf could keep up with them. The Neo Smash Champion Tourney was held again by Master Hand in Season 29, and generally consists of the same teams from before, but with slight changes due to the events that have occured since the first tournament. However, this version of the tournament was nothing but an illusion that the Heroes of Legend were trapped in. The Neo Smash Champion Tourney officially occured again in Season 34, with the Heroes of Legend actively participating this time. Unlike the first Neo Smash Champion Tourney, the second version has rules in place, though the status of these rules are put into question after Vile hijacks the tournament and puts Ghirahim in charge of the Brawl Spectator Society. Rules of the Second Tourney *If a team has already beaten another team, they are unable to battle that team again immediately afterwards. In other words, the team has to fight a different team before they can fight the team they fought before again. *If a team shows murderous intent, then the opposing team must run away. King Dedede established this rule due to most of the antagonists participating having the intent to kill. However, since the audience of the battle between the Heroes of Legend, Team Corruption, Team Chaos, and Team Metal enjoyed the intense battling, King Dedede has since decided to abolish this rule, albeit reluctantly. *Matches may only occur during the day and afternoon, and the teams must return to their base at night. King Dedede established this rule since the Heroes of Legend still have Phazon within them after Season 33, and serves to remind them they have to return to Subspace at the end of the day. The Brawl Spectator Society The Brawl Spectator Society is a group formed by King Dedede to keep the second Neo Smash Champion Tourney in order. It is later hijacked by Vile, who puts Ghirahim in charge of the Brawl Spectator Society, resulting in two separate branches of the Brawl Spectator Society. Light Brawl Spectator Society *King Dedede (Founder and former leader, arrested after Vile's coup) *Meta Knight (Current leader) *Kirby *Captain Falcon *Solid Snake *Jigglypuff *Roy *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Pit *Galacta Knight *Bandanna Waddle Dee *Kracko Dark Brawl Spectator Society *Ghirahim (Current leader) *Mechtavius Destroyer *Ganondorf *Tobi *Madara Uchiha *Dark Samus *Princess Shroob *Elder Princess Shroob Protagonist Teams Team Z Team Z consists of Gohan, Future Trunks, Piccolo, and Vegeta in the first tournament, and Piccolo, Future Trunks, and Tien Shinhan in the second tourney. They entered so Gohan can have a chance to battle against Goku, his father, and Vegeta agreed to enter for the same reason. This is one of the few teams where none of the members have an Ascent Mode, though Gohan and Vegeta can become Super Saiyans. Piccolo was once a part of this team, but died in order to free the Dark Heroes of Legend from Wiseman, but rejoins after his revival. Team Z is declared the champion of the tournament after Gohan defeats Mechtavius Destroyer. Team Z enters the tournament again in Season 34, but without Gohan or Vegeta since they became members of the Heroes of Legend. To compensate, Tien has joined Team Z to make up for the loss of Gohan and Vegeta. Team Wolf/Wario Team Wolf consists of Wolf O'Donnell, Bowser, Wario, and Toon Link in the first tournament, and Wolf, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong in the second tournament. They entered so Wolf can defeat Fox, and so Bowser can earn some respect. Team Wolf built their base from scratch. Toon Link joined this team after betraying Team Meta Knight. Team Wolf enters the tournament again in Season 34, but without Bowser since he became a Hero of Legend. In addition, Donkey Kong replaces Toon Link due to him being a part of Team Zelda. Wolf later resigns from the tournament, due to orders from Ghirahim. As a result, Team Wolf is reformed as Team Wario, with Diddy Kong replacing Wolf. Team Lucario Team Lucario consists of Lucario, Luigi, Princess Daisy, and Link in the first tournament, and Lucario, Pikachu, and the Pokemon Trainer in the second tourney. Link was originally a member of the now defunct Team Meta Knight, but joined Team Ganondorf as a spy for Team Lucario, and joined this team after his cover was blown. This team, along with Team Ganondorf, is one of the only teams with more than 3 members. Team Lucario enters the Neo Smash Champion Tourney again in Season 34, but without Luigi or Link since Luigi is a Hero of Legend now and Link is in charge of his own team. To compensate, Lucario has Pikachu and the Pokemon Trainer replace them. Team Melee Team Melee consists of Marth, Samus, and Mario of Team Melee, a huge group of characters that have gathered together. This team, like Team Z and Team Yoshi, has no members with an Ascent Mode. Team Melee's base was their own house, but were relocated to a new house since the villains knew where they live, and their old house was destroyed during the duel between Yami Yugi, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo against Yami Bakura. Team Kirby Finger Team Kirby Finger consists of Kirby, Mario, and Marth of the Silly Melee Universe. This team entered the tournament at some point offscreen, most likely due to Meta Knight's actions. Team Ike Team Ike consists of Ike, Mr. Game & Watch, and R.O.B.. Due to Captain Falcon being a part of the Brawl Spectator Society and Mario and Peach becoming Heroes of Legend, Ike recruited Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. to compete in the Neo Smash Champion Tourney. Team Olimar Team Olimar consists of Captain Olimar, Ness, and Lucas. Olimar entered the tournament for reasons that have yet to be made clear, but most likely so he could help his friends. Antagonist Teams (First Neo Smash Champion Tourney) Team Infinity Team Infinity consists of The Dark Surfer, Dr. Neo Cortex, Ripto, King K. Rool, and Ridley. This team was forced to register in the tournament by Uka Uka due to Meta Knight's betrayal. Despite this, the Dark Surfer lets his team do what they want, as he is suspicious of Wiseman. With the Dark Surfer dead, it appears King K. Rool has taken command Team Dark Melee Team Dark Melee consists of Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, and Blood Falcon of the Silly Melee Universe. This team entered the tournament at the behest of Wiseman. They operated on the Shadow Moses Island stage. Antagonist Teams (Second Neo Smash Champion Tourney) Heroes of Legend While the Heroes of Legend were initially protagonists in the Neo Smash Champion Tourney, they later defect from the heroes and become the main antagonists of the Neo Smash Champion Tourney following their transformation into pure Phazon, as they can no longer trust their friends following their encounter with Wolf O'Donnell. The Heroes of Legend are also determined to establish their own identities, now that they are free of Mephiles the Dark's rule of the Smash World. Neutral Teams Team Metal Team Metal consists of Mecha Sally, Ridley, Ino Yamanaka, and Proto Man. Team Metal was revived from the dead by Mechtavius Destroyer in order to torture Sonic the Hedgehog and Samus. Team Metal is the primary antagonist team of the second Neo Smash Champion Tourney, as Mecha Sally's ultimate goal is to kill Sonic for his betrayal, unaware of the truth behind the events that occured in Season 33. While Mecha Sally is the leader of Team Metal, it is clear she will not allow her teammates' emotions of goals to get in her way, as she prevented Ridley from attacking Samus while they were tracking Sonic down and later roboticized Ino since she tried to stop Mecha Sally. Despite this, Mecha Sally does view her teammates as allies, as she supressed Ino's emotions when roboticizing her instead of removing them completely. Proto Man later joins Team Metal after Mecha Sally is infected by the Maverick Virus. Following Mecha Sally's purification, Team Metal has become a neutral team. Team Spectra Team Spectra consists of Spectra Phantom, Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic, and Sephiroth. Spectra formed this team in an attempt to help the Heroes of Legend reestablish their bonds. However, when Spectra reluctantly betrays the heroes, Team Spectra becomes one of the antagonist teams, though they are doing it against their will. Gus Grav and Crash Bandicoot were originally a part of this team, but were kicked off by Spectra as he feared for Gus' safety and Crash was a hero, though they both rejoin. After returning to the heroes, Team Spectra becomes neutral. Team Spectra returns in Season 29, but with Mira Clay replacing Mecha Sonic and Sephiroth due to their return to evil. Team Swinub Team Swinub consists of the Swinub evolutionary family (Swinub, Piloswine, and Mamoswine). Unlike other teams, Team Swinub is only interested in competing in the tournament. Team Piranha Plant Team Piranha Plant consists of Steve the Piranha Plant, Petey Piranha, and Dino Piranha. While Team Piranha Plant is on the side of good, they are neutral since Steve blackmailed the Heroes of Legend into registering him or he would let the others get involved in future battles. Altered Timeline Due to Drago altering the timeline by killing Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor in the past, the Neo Smash Champion Tourney was slightly altered, as Wiseman didn't exist and he never hijacked the tournament. The conspiracy still occurred, but it didn't go out of control. Team Z still won the tournament in the end, as Gohan and Bowser are still Heroes of Legend. Trivia *The Neo Smash Champion Tourney is the second arc that doesn't have "Arc" in the title, the first is Fight to the Finish. *This is the first arc where the Heroes of Legend aren't featured prominently. *The plot of the Neo Smash Champion Tourney is similar to that of Smash King. *The Neo Smash Champion Tourney is the third tournament in the series, the first ones being the Smash World Grand Prix and Kaiba's Intergalactic Duel Monsters Tournament. *The Neo Smash Champion Tourney is the second tournament hosted by Master Hand, the first being the Smash World Grand Prix. *This is the only arc to occur twice. *A recurring theme of the Neo Smash Champion Tourney is that it is constantly hijacked by the main antagonist, with Wiseman hijacking the first tournament and Vile hijacking the second tournament. Category:Events Category:Story Arcs